


Sweet and Sour

by PrinceofHellebore (PrinceofPlants)



Series: PoH’s Aroaceing the Line 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aphobia, Drabble, F/M, Infantilism, Romantic Ace Hamid, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPlants/pseuds/PrinceofHellebore
Summary: Hamid loves being in love, but sometimes expectations and desires don’t align
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Liliana Beekos
Series: PoH’s Aroaceing the Line 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Sweet and Sour

**Author's Note:**

> Walks into Day 4 late with starbucks. 
> 
> Prompts: **Awareness** \- Secrets - Flowers - Purple
> 
> Couldnt figure out the angle on this one until 11pm day of so here we are. still counts bc I haven’t slept yet.

Hamid loves being in love. He courts Liliana, gives her his time and devotion, brings flowers for her hair. It takes him four months of dating her to realize that Liliana expects something besides roses and fine dining and theatre. At first, the kisses are sweet, chaste, lovely but he can tell there’s something different that she’s wanting from them. Their relationship sours, has an undercurrent of dissatisfaction that Hamid can’t figure out. Until he does, in the middle of their fight. She calls him ‘childish,’ and ‘immature.’ The prank was all that and more, but his romance was not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Love,  
> Prince of Hellebore


End file.
